


Yoga isn't so bad

by Hamilton_relentless



Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Crack, M/M, This is shitty I'm sorry, comment if you want more of this shit lmao, it was warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_relentless/pseuds/Hamilton_relentless
Summary: This is literally a shitty warmup thing a did a few days ago. Teenagers, Mormon or not, will still be teenagers.





	

    James Church considered himself to be a pretty athletic guy; he was the captain on his highschool football team since 10th grade, he had won nothing but gold medals in track competitions, he always scored the winning shot in basketball, plus countless other sports.

So yeah, his body was well built. He wasn't too muscular, which he himself liked, but he was lean to the point of him being utterly attractive. One thing, however, he wasn't flexible. This is something he was finding out as he was trying to force himself to do the splits in grey sweatpants and a black undershirt.

"Holy-" he started, earning a glare from the district leader himself; however, Kevin Price, in a similar situation as James, spoke up. "Elder McKinley, why do we have to do /yoga/?!" He let out a pained yelp, giving up and sitting on his bottom with a loud huff.

"Because, Elder Price, we have all been super stressed! Yoga is a way to clear our minds-" Connor McKinley answered simply, doing a perfect splits with his eyes peacefully closed. "I swear to Jesus's left nipple, elder McKinley, this is the stupidest hecking thing you've tried to get us to do-" Noah Neeley started.

James snickered. "/Hecking/? Neeley, I heard you say, word for word 'piece of bitch son of a shit' just last night-" "fuck off." Noah shot back. Connor facepalmed. "Elders! Just because our mission isn't official any more does not give you permission to break any rules! You know there is a no cursing rule here!"

"I've never wanted to kill myself, elder McKinley, but now you're challenging that-" Kevin hissed, standing back up to attempt to slide into a spilt. Chris Thomas, otherwise known as Poptarts, spoke up. "Guys, it's not that bad!" He chirped happily, like Connor, doing a perfect splits.

"Why is it that only the guys with no balls can do this-" Noah muttered, earning a harshly thrown water bottle at his head from Chris.

The district 9 had recently been deemed a failure, making it an unofficial mission; however, Connor McKinley always tried to keep morale high. He had decided on yoga, most of which the majority of the elders did not agree with. The only reason they were accepting it is because of the fact that Connor said they could find clothes as the market and dress comfortably. Of course, most of the elders had snuck some of their own clothes into their suitcases, so they didn't mind at all.

"Alright guys, let's stand up and reach down to our toes!" Connor exclaimed happily. The former elders stood, groaning partly with relief and a mixed pained noise.

Connor and Chris dove into the activity, bending over and touching their toes easily while starting a conversation. James bent down to do the same when he felt a jab to the side; he looked over at Kevin's smirking face. "Look in front of us; we can see their asses perfectly-" he whispered.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You're a pervert, Price." Kevin only snickered in response. "Hey, Neeley, I'm not the one with a woody right now." James snickered at Kevin's remark, causing Noah's face to go red. James looked in front of them and sure enough, the shorts Chris and Connor were wearing showed a pleasing amount of skin.

"...This yoga thing may not be a bad idea after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lmao


End file.
